


Sour Space

by eatasourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, domestic life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatasourwolf/pseuds/eatasourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots, unfinished fanfics, and random story lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sour Space

When Derek's eyes open, they're a bright red at being woken so abruptly. It's instincts (though really crankiness) that has him tensing in place until he can gage whether there's danger close by.

 

There's a male voice coming from downstairs,  one easily recognized by the cursing and mile a minute self dialogue. If that weren't enough, his body's already gone lax with sleep again the moment he registered Stiles steady heartbeat.  

 

He almost wants to get up.

 

Stiles curses again, then Derek hears the printer going off, spitting out what seems a never-ending stream of paper.

 

Derek closes his eyes, he tries to ignore the sound even when a glance at the clock tells him the printers been going for a good five minutes.  

 

Stiles is gone when Derek finally gets up half an hour later, but the printer is still going off.

 

He's going to kill Stiles.

 

The floor around the printer is flooded with a rainbow of shiny paper. There are different fonts, different sizes, and an almost disturbing number of wolves all in different poses.

 

 _Howling Commandos_ is the phrase that keeps popping up in each picture. He knows it's a reference to Stiles avenger phase, but all he's really concerned about is Stiles surprising choice in paper. Glossy and bold, there are black wolves, grey wolves, packs in piles, and newborn cubs all over the floor.


End file.
